onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aku Aku no Mi
the Aku Aku no Mi is a Paramecia type devil fruit eaten by Yuko Koda a officer in The silent Death Pirates the fruit permanently transforms the users body into the body of 1 of 2 types of demons, a winged succubus, or a winged gargoyle like demon. Appearance The fruit appears to be a black apple with red marks all over the fruit, with a red stem and a red heart mark on the front and a red fang on the back, the swirls on the fruit are red in color. Strengths & Weaknesses The main strength of the Aku Aku no MI is the demonic form it bestows onto the user, if the user is female they get the ability of irristibility and to attract and seduce and then easily kill people, and their skin turns a pure apple red and they get a tail with a heart shaped tip(the pointed end being on the other side of the tail), they also get wings that can be used for flight, but not to the extent of the Tori Tori no Mi Models, they cant fly that long and can only fly about 804 meters or .5 miles. their tail can be used to pierce solid rock and able to use it for a style of hypnosis, they get sharpened canines and clawed fingers which are sharp as a serrated knife. the males get more bulkier their skin turning a greyish black and getting huge wings and a tail, their appearance similar to that of a gargoyle, they are easily able to lift up 10 tons with ease they can lift up 40 tons but with some difficulty. they get fangs that can tear through flesh like a knife through butter, the males skin turns rough and able to resist bullets, both of them are also given the ability to summon black flames(which will burn anything they touch to ash) to preform devistating attacks, both of them are resistant to fire and magma and darkness, they are weak to holy attacks and light based attacks like those given by the Pika Pika no Mi, they are also weak to the base devil fruit weaknesses. Usage: Male attacks:' * Demonic flaming comet: the user grabs a huge rock and throws it into the air and then release black flames all over the rock turning it into what could be considered a comet and it then slams into the enemy the black flames erupting from the rock and and spreading over the opponents body, burning until the person hit is turned to ash and dust. * Shihyo(Tail slam): '''The user slams their tail into the opponent causing broken ribs and maybe if hit hard enough a broken back. Female ATtacks: * '''Succukisu(Succubus kiss): '''The user lures in the victim and then kisses their lips and making them their servant for the rest of their lives. * '''Teijuu(TailGun): '''Lashing foreword with their tail Yuko Then uses the heart shaped tip on the tail to pierce through the opponents body straight through the heart killing the opponent. * '''Kaen Teijuu(Flaming Tailgun): The user engulfs the tip of their tail in the black flames and then stabs it through the opponents heart causing the black flames to engulf the person from the inside out and turning them to ash from the inside out.